thanks sneaking
by Skyhigh Imagination
Summary: it's thanks giving, the foods gone and the girls spy! STARRING:abby kuki sonya virgina rachel taz and fanny co stars:hogie wally lee bartie nigel tyler skyler and patton! it says romance but idk R
1. the plan

**This is my thanksgiving knd fanfic I hope you like it**

It was November and it was the last Wednesday of the month. Sector V was inviting people for thanks giving. Numbuh 1 invited numbuh 362, but she forgot that Taz and Fanny hate each other and invited her.

**Wally's POV **

It's now Thanksgiving and Abby was making the turkey and her family secret Thanksgiving food, Kuki was making mashed potatoes and a Japanese food that I cant pronounce Nigel was making corn and crampats whatever that is, and me and Taz are making stuffing and when were done shrimp on the Barbie, Hoagie is making dressing and…. CHEESE BURGERS! The stuffing is looking good I think. "Hey Taz is it done yet?" I asked

"I don't know, HEY AB'S CAN YOU CHECK OUR STUFFING!" my psycho sister screeched.

"Numbuh 5 is comm'n girl." Abby said as she walked to us. She tasted it then she said "it's fine, go make the shrimp." We ran to the grill and made the shrimp. When we came in with the steaming plate of shrimp, I know because Taz made me carry it and I have 2 degree burn.

"No you don't Mr. Exaggeration." Taz said

"How did you know?" I asked. She stared at me ~twinelephady~ what do you think moron-Taz-HEY, what's a moron-Wally-UHG-Taz~ over~ why wont she answer me? Every one is done with the food and me and Taz snuck that thingymcjigger that Nigel made, they were good, UH OH, NUMBUH 86!

**Fanny's POV**

I can't believe I was forced to come to this stoopid dinner with the stooped spazmanian. Uhg. "Grrrrrr" spaz growled I sneered at the annoying Aussie. Oh great Patton is here to what the idiot 44 twins next.

"Hey guys" Tyler said and guess what he's a 44 twin.

**Rachel's POV**

How do I always forget that fanny and Taz will kill each other? Oh how stupid can you get Rachel. Hmm numbuh 1 looks very nice today. Virginia and barite came and so did Sonya and lee. Numbuh 23 and 35 where in charge of the 2. "The food was great sector V, thank you."

"Yeah it rocked" Skyler said he's a 44 twin.

"Hey, maybe we could stay for a bit?" Tyler asked

"Sure" Nigel answered. We girls went to Abby's room except for Taz who stayed with her brother in the T.V. room.

"Numbuh 5 is bored. Wait she got an idea."

"What?" Virginia asked.

"we spy on the boy's find out who they like." Abby said "we can go were the security cameras are and watch."

"Well how do we get them to spill?" Sonya asked.

"We have someone on the inside." Abby walked to her door and shrieked "Taz get in here!"

"1 SEC I'M EMBARESING MY BROTHER!" Taz screamed.

"JUST PAUSE THE VIDEO GAME!" Kuki yelled video game?

"I SAID WAIT!"

"Well guys we're gonna have to wait." Abby said

"I don't think so" I said I walked up to the door and shrieked "NUMBUH 4 SQUARED COME HERE RIGHT NOW THAT'S A DRIECT ORDER!"

**Taz's POV**

"I'M COMING." I yelled as I paused the game. "Don't you dare unpaused this game wallaby or else" I told my idiot of a brother and ran to Abby's room.

"What!" I said

"Can you help us find out who the boys like" Abby asked.

"Sure I need Kuki to walk by k" I said.

"Why" Virginia asked.

"Just trust me." I said when I was half way down the hall. I hopped on the couch my brother asked

"What was that about?"

"I'm sorry but I think they yelled Taz and numbuh 4 squared not Wally and numbuh 4." I said.

**CLIFFHANGER please review **


	2. the reveling

**DISCLAIMER: do not have the possession of knd**

**I hope you like awsome revewers**

**Actually, the 44 twins are Pete and Peter Doblemitz.~gamewizard2008- thanks for the info **

**Taz's POV**

Kuki walked in and said "HI!"

"Hi Kuki" my brother said. She came, and left. Every one laughed even military boy and quit boy, but Wallaby did not. "What's so funny?" Wally asked

"Hii kuukii" said Tyler mocking my brother, I almost killed him but I remembered the plan.

"What?" he said again ~twinelephady~Help me out here-Wally-you turned around+ only 1 to say hi+ saying kuki= CRUSH!-Taz~ interrupted.

**Patton's POV**

The sector V twins are making faces at each other, why? Now the 44 twins are doing it, WHAT'S GOING ON! Hoagie, Barite, Nigel, and lee are just as confused as I am I yell "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!"

They stop and Skyler and Tyler answer "Twinelaphady, sir."

"What in the world is that?" Barite said, twins can't get any weirder.

"It's when twins can speak through thought." Wally and Taz answer a bit annoyed, they just did.

"I think we were talking about Wally's crush." Hoagie said.

"I told you!" Taz blurted out.

"WHEN!" Every one but Wally asked her.

"Twin-"she almost said before I interrupted her.

"DON'T FINESH THAT SENTENCE WITH ELEPHADY!" I screeched.

"FINE! Hmmm. Think powers." She said.

"Think pow-" Lee tried to ask.

"TAZ GET IN HERE!" Abby yelled. Taz got up and left without another word as she left, I noticed Skyler followed her with his eyes.

**Skyler's POV**

I hope no one noticed what I just did. ~twinelaphady~I noticed-Tyler-what I…I…I didn't do any thing-Skyler~ over~ "HAHAHAHAHA!" Tyler laughed

"What?" Wally asked he seems to be asking that a lot.

"He likes your sister." Patton said how dose he know?

"WHAT!" I said in rage.

Tyler helped me out and said "So YOU like numbuh 86."

Patton panicked so he said the 1st thing to pop in his head "hoagie likes numbuh 5"

Hoagie said "let's not forget Skyler likes numbuh 4 squared"

I said "Barite likes numbuh 23"

Barite said "Nigel likes numbuh 362"

Nigel said "Numbuh 4 likes numbuh 3"

"Ehhh" Wally said I think he doesn't know what to say. We all look at lee.

"Sonya" lee said simply.

**Please review peace**


	3. freaking out

**sorry it took so long to make this chapter i was out of town. here are some awsome revewers **

**Awesome story! :D~ kndgurl6**

***sigh* lee... the only one who isnt in denial... sonya and lee should give  
everyone 'how not to be in denial' lessons! lol-mexi leaving for tea!~ briteshmexi27**

**Whoa! plzs update!~kndgurl6****  
**

**Sonya's POV**

Did Lee just say he likes…ME! Every one is just sitting, and starring at the screen, not making a sound. "EEEEEEPPPPP! WALLY LIKES ME!" Kuki broke through the silence.

I followed with clapping and hopping "I CAN"T BELIEVE LEE LIKES MEEEEEEE!" I screeched.

"n.. lik.k..s " Numbuh 362 stuttered.

"Hoagie likes me? Hoagie likes me. Hoagie likes me!" Abby screeched

Virginia joined me and kuki and jumped up and yelled "BARTIE LIKES ME!" now only Taz and Fanny were completely quite just staring. Fanny's eyes were wide and Tazs were squinted. A light smile spread across there faces.

**Abby's POV**

I wonder why they won't react I mean Taz likes Skyler she told Numbuh 5 she did, and shouldn't fanny be saying she's gonna kill him, wait dose she like him, too? We all walked out to numbuh 5's room

**Lee's POV**

Every ones yelling at the person who told about there crush. It's sad that I'm more mature than them and I'm 7 and there 10. "I DARE YOU TO ASK OUT ABBY!" I think that was numbuh 4

"FINE! But Patton has to ask fanny." Hoagie said

"What! How did I get sucked into this? Fine IF bartie asks Virginia." Patton said

Barite quit yelling at Skyler and changed his glare to Patton and gave a sly look at Skyler "IF Skyler asks Taz."

"Nigel has to ask Rachel." Skyler said after that I got tired and took a nap.

**Nigel's POV**

"WHA! Numbuh 4 has to ask numbuh 3" I said. I can't believe that I'm being sucked into this.

"Grrrrrr." Growled numbuh 4 "Lee has to ask Sonya." We all looked at lee who was napping on the arm chair. We decided not to wake the little fellow up.

**Virginia's POV**

We all are just sitting in a circle and no one is speaking. Fanny gave a sly look at Taz and said "Why don't you leave and go back with your brother, or is the little tuff Ausie scared."

"I don't get scared, Fatty." Taz said annoyed

"Well if your brother is scared of being around his crush I would think you would be to spaz" she began glaring at the red head. They both started to have a glare off me and Sonya got up and to play around started to talk like announcers

"In this corner orner orner orner is the red that can make the strongest man run home to his mommy." Sonya said

"And in this corner orner orner orner is the Blondie that can make you wet yourself with a glare" I said

"Who will win!" We said in usion.

Taz's glare changed to a smug "I don't have a crush, besides I'm sure we all are wondering why you looked shoked when they said patton liked you?" Taz said

**CLIFFHANGER! hope you liked please revew peace hope you thanks giving was great! and you tell me how i should end.**


	4. the reveling, girl version

**i'm sorry it took me so long but my computers yes both of them crashed. and now i have writers block uuuuggg. so could someone give me some inpiration i'd appreitiat it**

**omg plzs update!:D~knd fangurl6**

**LOL! ok. THAT was hilarious! They all started to panic so letting it all land  
on another person! I laughed at how Lee wasnt doin any of that but just said,  
"Sonya." that was funny!**

I wonder what will happen now?~ kndfangirl

** Ack! You have to update! You just gotta! :) it's too good to just end right  
there! :D~loversforevertogether**

**lol! loved this chapter! i fell off the couch because i was laughing too hard  
:) i re-read that whole chapter lik 100 times :)) i know thanksgigving is  
over.. but you should continue this story! or like just change the title soo  
it doesnt look like a thanksgiv story :P!**

~mexi leaving for tea!~ britishmexi27

****

Fanny's POV (A/N i figured out what POV means point of veiw that makes much more scence)

" WHY YOU STOOPID LITTLE AUSIE SAYING I ACTULY LIKE THAT STOOPID BOY!" I yelled, sometimes just sometimes, to be honest all the time I want to ring her little annoying stoopid neck.

" HA!" Taz said pointing me " Never go up against Taz you'll only lose!"

" What are you blabbering about." I asked

" I said you looked shocked when PATTON said he liked you I never said you liked him."

"Good 'cause I don't"

" Yah, of corse"

"I don't"

"Totally believable"

" SHUT UP!"

"What I'm agreeing with you."

"No your not your trying to make me confess that I have a huge crush on Patton."

"May that be a lesson to you all, never mess with me. I can do things." I hate her so much.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked before I pounced on the over prideful annoyance.

**Kuki's POV**

Fanny and Taz are mulling each and I think Taz just bit her or fanny just bit her because someone is bleeding. Wait back up did fanny just say she has a HUGE crush on a actual boy? I must be hearing things "Um excuse me, but fanny did you just say you have a crush on Patton?" I asked

"YES" Taz yelled before breaking from fanny's grasp. After that Taz saw how mad fanny was and ran back to the couch for freedom.

"I can't believe that 'lil' twerp bit me." fanny said looking at the wound on her arm, so Taz is the one who bit.

" Sooo, you like Patton. Since when?" Rachel asked.

"WHAT! Well….Ummm…YOU like numbuh 1." Fanny said panicking.

"Huh, oh well Virginia likes Barite." I said now I know how Nigel felt.

"NO!" Virginia yelled then looked around the room "Abby likes hoagie!"

"Nu uh you did not just suck numbuh 5 into this, Kuki likes Wally."

" Taz likes Skyler." Kuki said since Taz isn't in here the kayos ended.

We all looked at Sonya" lee." she sighed in a girly tone. " So how we gonna have them tell us. with out revealing what we did, hence forth making them reveal their true feeling towards us." we all looked at her in confusion.

"Or we could try to make them say they like us?" I said.

" That's what I said!" Sonya yelled.

**Taz's POV**

I hopped on the couch beside my brother, every one began to stare at me then at Skyler they did it 4 times until they stopped. "what" I asked.

" nothin sis, you want a re-" my brother almost said.

"TAZ!" Abby yelled AGIN!

" WHAAAAAAAAAT ISSSSSSSSSS IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT KNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOW!" I shrieked in rage.

"GET IN HERE" Abby yelled.

" NO!" I yelled.

Kuki walked in and said " Abby told me to stay in here until you go in, and the whole time I'm in here I'm gonna sing. Rain-"

"STOP!" I'm coming just don't sing that song." I said as I got up and stomped away.

**did i michen i have writers. i also got a pet twister and a pet elvis... ok you got me there cats but thats what i named them so yah. R&R **


	5. THE END! or is it?

" yes!" Taz said with anger.

We're taking a vote to see what we do about the boy's" Abby said. Taz bowed her head _'worst thanks giving ever' _she thought as she sat in the circle.

" all in favor in telling the boys how we feel say ME!" Rachel announced.

"ME!" sonya said. Every one else was quite.

" evey one who wants to never ever have them know and rather keep there secret crush a secret say ME!"

"ME!" every one bellowed but sonya.

**Ok I'm making a sequel to this do not worry this isn't the end.**


End file.
